


Our vacation

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Little Supersoldiers [47]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Beaches, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Germany, Happy, Kid Bucky, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Fic, Kid Steve, Kid Steve Rogers, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Ocean, Sunburn, Swimming, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: Bucky and Steve take Y/N back to her home, back to Germany.Not beta-read!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Little Supersoldiers [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1140365
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Our vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm actually from Germany and visited all teh places myself in my childhood, I had a pretty easy job to write this. I hope you like it. ^^
> 
> I'm still taking prompts at my Discord, twitter or here :D  
> Feel free to suggest something.

It’s warm and sunny. The wind is just a comfortable breeze which brings the familiar smell of the forest closer to the compound. Y/N lies in her pavilion on a blanket, eyes closed and listens to the wind and the sound of an early spring. Her book lies forgotten beside her, the headache has gotten stronger so she gave up on reading for a moment and tries to concentrate not to concentrate. She hears the steps before the boys even speak up. She takes a deep breath and open her eyes as a soft, warm hand strokes over her cheek and a big body lies down beside her. “Hey, doll. What are you doing?”

“Nothing, absolutely nothing.” She smiles and looks at Bucky who still caresses her cheek, sitting beside her. “Oh, and what’s so interesting about nothing?”

“That’s the funny part. It’s not interesting at all, just relaxing. You should try it some time, too.” Her smile widens at his amused expression before she turns to look at Steve who lies beside her. His eyes are closed but she can tell that he listens to their conversation. He seems to feel her eyes on him because he turns on his side, eyes still closed and wraps and arms around her. He pulls her closer to him and kisses her shoulder before he rests his head on it. Y/N kisses his forehead and closes her eyes again. Bucky continues stroking through her hair and for a while they are silent. They just listen to the sounds until a barking lets Y/N twitch. She hasn’t noticed that she drifted off. Obviously, Steve had too because he twitches and suddenly sits straight up before he sighs and lies back down. Only Bucky bursts into a laughter. Y/N slaps his chest and glares at him. “What’s with your dog?”

“My dog? It’s our dog, doll.”

“No. It’s yours and Steve’s. I just… adopted her a little.”

“Aha.” Bucky laughs again before he stands up and stretches. “I’ll go and see what she’s doing.” Bucky walks away and Y/N closes her eyes again. Steve uses their time to sneak his hand under her shirt to rest his hand on the skin of her hip and run his thumb over it. “How’s your head?”

“Still hurts.”

“Painkiller?”

“No. Only if it’s not getting better in a bit.”

“You’re sure?”

“Steve.” Y/N opens her eyes and meets Steve’s concerned ones. “It’s okay. I’ll take some when I think its necessary. Stop mother-henning me.”

“Can’t help it, doll. Juts want you to feel good.”

“Hm.” Y/N smiles at him and places her hand on his cheeks to kiss him. After she breaks the kiss she whispers into his ear. “Cuddle me some more and I should be just fine.” She grins up at him and Steve smiles back, shaking his head in amused disbelieve. “You’re incredible.”

“Good.” She pulls him down to kiss her once more, then she shoves him down so his head rests on her shoulder again. Steve hums and tightens his grip for a moment. “Buck comes back.”

“Hm.” Y/N listens to Bucky’s steps and Lady’s breathing. The dog comes running up to them and sniffs first at Steve’s face he snorts and shies away from her before she wanders to Y/N, sniffs and licks her face. Y/N giggles but shoves her head away. “Lady, lie down.” Y/N giggles and waits for the dog to lies down. She rests her head on Y/N’s thighs. Y/N runs her hand over Lady’s head and watches as Bucky comes up to them. He sits back down on his previous spot and kisses Y/N’s temple. “She found a frog and nearly ate it.”

“Gross.” Y/N makes disgusted face and sits up a little. Bucky slips in behind her and pulls her against his chest. Steve sits up as well and sits down beside Bucky. Y/N runs her hand a little longer through Lady’s fur before she looks up at Steve with raised eyebrows. “When are you going to tell me?”

“W-what?” He looks confused but caught. “How is it possible that you’re still alive. You’re lying worse than Happy.”

“I don’t- I mean- I- Bucky…” Steve whines and looks at the brunette. He only smirks at him but then speaks up. “We planned something for you.”

“Ookay.” Y/N looks at him and tries to study his face. “You’re not as obvious as Steve. What is it?” She sees Steve’s pout out of the corner of her eyes and smiles up at him, taking his hand and lifting it up to give it a kiss. “What have you planned?”

“A vacation.” Bucky says it bluntly and Y/N raises her eyes. “A vacation? Just like that?” She notices Bucky’s hectic glance at Steve so she follows it. “Doll. We know that the day your parents… passed away is a hard thing for you but you always tell us so many stories about them and about… your home.” Steve stops and look for a moment to Bucky as if to make sure he does it right. Whatever he tries to do. “Yeah and?” She looks confused at him. “Well. You always wanted to visit your brother in Germany and we never really managed to do it until now. So, Bucky and I thought we…”

“We thought we take a vacation to Germany with you. Just us three. We can do what we want. No boundaries, no duties and no mission. Just we three.” Lady lifts her head barks once and lies and stares at Bucky as if she wants to say that she come too. “Okay. Four.”

“Oh.” Y/N looks down at her hands and stays silent. “You… don’t seem very happy. Did we cross a line? Y/N?” Steve’s worried hand grabs her hand a little tighter and makes her sigh. She lets go of him scrambles up and walks up and down in front of them. She spares them a little glance and sees their confused, sad and concerned faces. “You didn’t cross a line. It’s just…” She looks around as if the answer to Steve’s question would lie around somewhere in the grass. “I wasn’t in Germany since they died. I actually… I never left America since they died. Except that one time we visited my brother in Germany for two days. But that was different. He doesn’t live somewhere where I went with my parents.” She sees Bucky and Steve look at each other. The confusion seems to be still there. “Isn’t it a good thing then?” Bucky stands up and comes over to her. He places his hand on her shoulders but does nothing else. Just spending comfort. “I don’t know, Buck.” She turns around to look at both of them. “I would love to go with you two. I really want to. But- Now that you’re… We’re actually planning something I feel like it could be a bad idea. I’m afraid that- that it all will be sad, that I ruin everything. I have so many good memories about Germany. I don’t want them to turn into sad ones. I don’t want to visit all the place I loved back then only to be reminded then I will never visit them with my parents anymore.” She feels a tear slip down her cheek and wipes it away. “I don’t want to ruin the vacation like that.”

“You won’t. If you’re really uncomfortable with the idea, we can still book something else. France or… Austria or something.” The brunette looks back at Steve who stands up now, too, and comes over to them. He takes Y/N’s hand in his and kisses her cheek. “You will never ruin anything, Y/N.” She looks into his eyes and then turns to look into Bucky’s. “Okay, just… Give me a few days to think about it. Okay?” They both nod at her and take her in a big hug, hoping to comfort her.

Y/N doesn’t sleep in the same room with the boys like usual. She stays in her room alone, leaving Bucky and Steve to sleep in Bucky’s room.

The next day seems to be a little tense. Y/N smiles at them both, she talks to them but Steve can’t shake the feeling off that somethings not right. After lunch Y/N walks back outside, wanting to read a little again. Bucky takes lady and wholes himself up on the roof. He’s just as afraid as Steve is that they messed up somehow. Steve stands in their living room and sighs. He looks out of the window and shakes his head. Then he takes his keys and walks out of the apartment. “FRIDAY, is Tony in his lab?”

“He is. Shall I tell him about your arrival?”

“please, yes.” Steve stares straight at the doors of the elevator and waits for them to open again. When they do, he steps back out and walks down the hall until he stays at Tony’s lab door. It opens and Steve steps inside. Tony’s is working on his workbench but his music is off so Steve knows he’s only waiting for him to speak up. “Tony.”

“Capsicle.” Tony looks up and smiles at him before he lies down what he had in hand. “What can I do for our favorite popsicle?” Steve cringes a little at the nickname but lets it slip. “I need a favor.”

“Of course.”

“Tony.” Steve looks at him a little annoyed but still a little uneasy. Tony seems to catch on it. He ist up a bit straighter and turns fully to him. “What’s wrong, Steve?” Steve sighs, places his hands on his hips and looks down to the ground before he looks back at Tony. “I have the feeling we messed up with Y/N.”

* * *

A knock on the wood lets Y/N gasp. She instinctively throws a hand over her heart and looks up at the man in front of her. “Tony.” She sighs and smiles up at him. “Looks still pretty nice. I like what you made out of it. Seem cozy.”

“It is. Sit with me?” She motions to the free place on her soft blanket and waits until Tony sits down beside her. She marks the page in her book and puts it down beside her, turning to Tony to give him her attention. Said man looks around the green place and smiles. “It’s pretty silent here.”

“Yeah. From time to time you see the new Agents run around. Steve and Nat hunt them down to the lake to swim across and run through the forest and back. It’s nice to see the hate in their eyes while they still are unbelievable happy that they get trained by Black widow and Captain America.”

“So, you stalk them and stare on their asses?” Tony quirks a brow with a smirk. “No. I stare as Steve’s ass when he jogs after them.” Tony’s face turns into one of disgust but he still smiles. “It’s Americas ass. Like Scott said.”

Like he said.” Y/N nods at him and leans back against the wood. “Why are you here, Tony? Certainly not to sit here and enjoy the view.”

“No.” Tony frowns a little and takes one of the pillows next to him to fiddle with. “Steve cam to me.” Y/N raises her brows and sits a up little. “What did he want?”

“He said he and tinman offered you a vacation to Germany and you weren’t… happy about it.” Y/N looks back on her lap as Tony looks at her. “He and Bucky fear they messed up with you, you know?”

“What?” her head snaps up and she stares at Tony. “Why would they think that?”

“Yeah, why… Tell me.” Y/N shakes her head in confusion. “I don’t know, tony. I have no clue.”

“Really?” Tony asks and looks at her as if he knows more than she does. She shakes her head slowly and ´whisper her answer. “No.” Tony nods and leans further back against the wood. “You know. If I would gift pepper a vacation to a place she loves and she would say she’s not sure to go there and suddenly stops sleeping in the same room or act differently, even after she said that everything is okay, I would assume that I still messed up and she just doesn’t want to tell me so.”

“I-I don’t-”

“Y/N.” He looks straight at her again. “They see that you’re uncomfortable. And the fact that you’re not telling them is for them the sign that they messed up.”

“But they didn’t.” Y/N whispers and looks back at her hands. “I just don’t want to screw it up by getting sad and depressed.”

“Who says you are? Who says that you get depressed? It’s a fear you have but, really, Y/N, if you don’t go there them now while they plan it you might never go back. You can’t tell for sure what happens, right?” Y/N shakes her head. “You could also love it and get more memories out of it. Go with them, make some new memories and maybe talk about your parents. If it turns out bad you can still go somewhere else. Don’t mess it up by letting your fear take over.”

“When did you get so wise?”

“I’m a genius, Y/N.” Y/N looks at him and scoffs with a smile. Then she leans against his shoulder and takes his hand. “Thank you, Tony.”

“It’s what geniuses do.”

“No, Tony. I mean it.” She looks stern at him to make sure that he gets what she means. She’s not only thanking him for talking to Steve and Bucky but also for being there for her and get her fears at bay, get her to jump across the shadow that holds her back. He nods in understanding and pulls her back against his shoulder. “I might stay outside with you for a while. This place is pretty relaxing.” Y/N smiles at him and closes her eyes while squeezing his hand. “I’d like that.”

* * *

The moment it gets colder Y/N pack up her things and walks back inside. Tony had left her a while ago, reminding her again that it doesn’t need to be a bad idea to fly to Germany. She had thought about it and maybe he was right. Now she shuffles up to their apartment, taking the stairs because she wants to have a little more time but then she stands all too soon in front of the door. She sighs and opens it. Instantly she’s greeted by Lady who tries to jumps on her. Y/N pushes her down a little forcefully and scolds her until she shuffles away. Quickly she strips out of her shoes and her jacket only to walk into the living room. Both, Steve and Bucky, are sitting there. Well, Steve is sitting and reading while Bucky lies on the couch, head on Steve’s lap and plays with his mobile. For a second, she looks at them both. Either they haven’t noticed her or they ignore her. Maybe they wait for her to say something; that could be possible, too. She takes a deep breath and walk into the room. She walks straight over to the couch and lets herself fall right on top of Bucky. He groans a little pained but then wraps his arms around her. “Hey.”

“Hey.” She whispers back and looks up at him with a small smile. Then her eyes wander to Steve. She quickly grabs his book and throws it away. “Hey! I was reading that!” Lady seems to think Y/N will play because she runs up to it, grabs it and carries it back to the couch, placing it in front of it. Bucky snickers at the blonde but Y/N takes his hand and places it into her hair. She hums as Steve actually starts to scratch her sculp lightly. She waits a little longer before she speaks up. “Where have you planned on going? In Germany.” Both boys tense and she looks up at them with and blank expression. “We- Actually we haven’t. We just booked ticket to the Hamburg airport but we didn’t think of where to go then.” Bucky explains and look up to Steve. “We thought you would choose something but when you’re not comfortable we can still-”

“No, Hamburg is a good start, even when I find that it’s ugly. It has some beautiful spots but, yeah. Not really beautiful.” Both men stare at her before they exchange a glance and look back at her. “So, you mean you-” Bucky stops speaking and look at Steve again who just stares at Y/N. She nods slowly and sits up, pulling Bucky with her. “I… Yeah. Tony and I had some talking and I think maybe he’s right. I want to at lest try. But You two needs to be clear that I can, at any moment, say that I want to leave, okay?”

“I- We- Yeah. Yeah!” Bucky smiles excited ad hugs her closely and kisses her with a forceful passion. She smiles into the kiss and pulls Steve closer to them. He captures he lips just as Bucky breaks the kiss and Y/N starts to get dizzy from air loss. She takes a deep gull of air as Steve finally breaks the kiss, too, and smiles at both of them before she cuddles against Bucky’s chest again. They settle back into their previous positions and Y/N is almost asleep as a thought strikes her. “When are we even leaving?”

“In two day?”

“TWO DAYS?!” Y/N sits up straight, wide awake again. “Steve! I have to pack and get your bags ready. I also have to talk to Pepper and rewrite both of your schedules and I-”

“Y/N, doll. Breathe.” Bucky sits up and places his hands on her shoulder with a soft smile. “We already sorted everything out with Pepper and Tony. The bags are almost all packed, only yours needs to be filled.”

“Did you pack your kid stuff?”

“Yes, Stevie did. Calm down and cuddle me. You wouldn’t last night.” He kisses her temple and pulls her back down.”

“Oh.” She looks at Steve but find him smiling at her, just like Bucky. “Okay.”

* * *

They stay only two day’s in Hamburg. Like Y/N said, it’s not really pretty and neither of the boys likes it really much, except the ‘Planten un Blomen’ parks which both of them likes pretty much. Steve even sat a whole day there to draw the flowers and everything.

After Hamburg they made tehri way to Lübeck. Bucky likes the city. It’s like an island in the middle of a country. The buildings look old, even if some are long since empty. The feeling he gets there is one that reminds him of the time in Brooklyn in the 40s.

The nest stop, two days later was Cuxhaven. Y/N told both men that she spends every two years there in the summer when they weren’t in the Harz. In the train they talked a lot but Y/N seemed a little restless and both man worried that she’s uncomfortable.

“Y/N. Are you alright? If you rather not go there, we can still go to, I don’t know, Bremen?”

“No, it’s alright.” She shakes her head and smiles at Bucky. “But you look… I don’t know.” Bucky shrugs and looks at Steve but the blonde says nothing. Y/N sighs and blushes a little before she clears her throat and looks around in the train. “Actually, there is something I wanted to discuss with you two. I just don’t know how to say it.” Both men share a look before they scoot together and lean over to Y/N. “What is it?”

“Just say it straight out.” Y/N looks around the wagon, making sure no conductor is coming and no one listening in, the she looks back the boys. “Okay. I really love both of you, and I really like to spend this vacation with both of you.” She smiles at them and wait for them to smile back. Bucky does but Steve frowns. “But?” Y/N cringes a little and gulp before she continues. “But I want my little boys on this special place.” She looks down at her feet, a little ashamed to ask both of them to drop. They stare for a moment before Bucky nearly shrieks. “Why?!”

“Shh, Bucky.” Y/N places her finger on her lips looking around again. “Why do you want us to drop?” Steve asks in a whisper, pushing Lady back down who sat up at Bucky’s loud voice. “It’s not that I don’t want my boyfriends there, really. I just have so many good memories of this place. I was a kid and I liked it there. I had so much fun and I want…”

“You want the vacation to be as exciting for us as it was for you. You want us as kids because you want it to be special for us.” Bucky finishes and Y/N nods. “Is it strange? I mean you don’t have to, I just thought that-”

“No, it’s okay.” Steve shrugs and looks over at Bucky. “Right, Buck?” The man shrugs, too. “I don’t mind much either. But I actually would be glad to have at least one full day there with you. As adult. We can’t drop here anyway.” Y/N nods and leans back. She smiles almost the whole remaining two hours.

* * *

Bucky throws the bags into their apartment, Y/N had insisted on a vacation apartment like back then when she was on vacation with her family, then he grabs Y/N’s and Steve’s hands, barley remembering to grab lady’s leash, too, and drags them back outside. They only need to cross a little street, walk over the dyke and are already on the beach. They can even see it from their apartment. Bucky drags them through the sand until they stand at the shore. Or what would be the shore. “Where’s the water?” The brunette turns to Y/N and frowns. Y/N bursts into loud laughter at his expression and claps his shoulder. “You’re so sweet, Bucky.” Bucky continuous frowning at her and Y/N’s laughter stops as she sees Steve with the same confused expression. “You… are joking, right?” Both men shake their heads. Y/N’s mouth drops open in disbelief. “You don’t want to tell me you never heard something about the tides? Ebb and tide?” Bucky makes a ‘oh’ sound and looks back at the water. “No, I know what it is but… I want to see the water.” He almost whines and Y/N suppress another laughter. Steve isn’t as lucky to manage that and gets Bucky’s glare and a hand full of mudflats into his face. He glares back and soon Y/N is watching the two gown man having a mudflats-fight. Lady stays patiently at her side, still on the leash and barks now and then at the men. Y/N only shakes her head but snaps a quick picture and sends it to the team with the title ‘Two little kids playing’. She gets several laugh smileys and thumbs up back. She looks back up from her phone and sees Bucky wrestle Steve to the ground. Y/N groans a little at the mess they make of themselves and thinks about throwing their clothes away and buying new ones instead of getting them back home again. After some minutes the both come back to Y/N. She sees the smirk on their faces too late and screams as they both hug her close. “Ew! No. You’re all dirty! Go away!” She tries to push free but laughs while both of them rub their dirty hands against her cheeks. Lady jumps up and down around them, trapping them with the leash and getting mud all on herself as well. Finally, the boys let go of her; she looks down on herself and then at the boys. “You know we need to change now before we go to eat somewhere, right?”

“What, why?” Bucky looks at her with an innocent expression but Y/N only raises and eyebrow at him and crosses her arms. He quickly lifts his hands in surrender and takes on of her arms, detangles them and grabs the hand before he pulls her along the shore. Steve grabs her other hand and together they walk for a while until the water comes slowly back. To say Bucky is only a little excited is an understatement.

Both men hold their promise. After dinner and a night of only a little lovemaking they drop the next morning. Both kids are exited and running around the apartment, searching every corner and recess for surprises. Y/N thinks she love it already. Each fear she had back at home is blown away. She’s not afraid to ruin anything anymore, instead she’s pretty exited to have her own kids in the town she spent so much time as kid herself. “Mommy! The water. The Water!” Bucky jumps up at down on the window, still only in his underwear while Y/N struggle to get Steve dressed. “Where? Mommy let go. I want to see, too!” Steve pushes at her but Y/N catches him at his hips and pulls him back. She quickly closes his pants and attacks him with raspberries on his cheek. “You rather look at the water then let mommy tickle you?”

“Mommy, no!” Steve squeals and laughs while trying to push her away. “Bucky! Help me!” The boy come running up to them, Lady fast behind him. Bucky tries to break Steve free with laughter but only manages as Lady starts licking Y/N’s face. She lets go of her boy to get Lady away from her and the kids use the time they have to run back to the window and look at the water. After some fiddling with lady she manages to get the dog of her and walks up behind her boys. Steve is standing on his tip toes, trying to get a better look so Y/N grabs him under his arms and lifts him up. He almost complains but the he sees the water and beams. “Can we go down there, mommy?”

“Can we?” Bucky turns around, too, and pulls on her sleeve. “Not yet you two. First, we need Bucky to get dressed and eat breakfast. Then we need to go on a walk with Lady and THEN we can go to the beach.”

“Aw, but…” Steve looks back at the water. “The water will still be there when we go to the beach. That means if Bucky gest dressed already.” It doesn’t take long for the boy to un off to get dressed.

The sun burns down on her and for early spring she has to admit that it’s pretty hot. She has spread her blanket out on the fine sand and set up the sunshade to get at least a little shadow on her place. The boys had run off with their new shovels and buckets to play in the water which leaves her alone with Lady. She just lies there, sunglasses on and lets the warm breeze fly over her, relaxing to the sound of the soft waves. “Entschulding?” (Excuse me.) Y/N opens her eyes ad sits up. A woman stands in front of her. “Ja? Kann ich ihnen helfen?” (Yes? Can I help you?)

“Es tut mir leid aber das hier ist keine Hundestrand. Sie müssen den stand verlassen.“ (I’m sorry but this is no dog beach. You have to leave the beach.)

“Muss ich nicht.” (I don’t.) Y/N looks form the woman back to her dog. Lady lies there as if nothings bothering her. She runs her hand through Lady’s fur and looks back to the woman. “Mein Hund ist ein Service-Hund. Sie darf hier sein. Ich kann ihnen aber versichern, dass sie nicht ins Wasser gehen wird und ich mit ihr das Geschäft woanders verrichten werde.“ (My dog is a service dog. She’s allowed here. I can assure you that she won’t go into the water and that I will go somewhere else for her needs.) Y/N looks at the woman with a soft smile that shows that she won’t argue about it. The woman isn’t really pleased with it. She frowns at Y/N and glares at the dog just as Bucky comes running up. The woman eyes him for a moment and just as she sees his arm, she softens a bit and nods. “Nun gut. Ich denke dann ist das in Ordung. Trotzdem muss ich sie bitten ihren Hund an ihrem Platz zu halten.“ (Well then. I guess it okay the. Still, I need to ask you to hold your dog on your place.)

“Kein Problem, danke.” (No problem, thank you.) Y/N smiles at the woman and watches her leave before she turns to Bucky. “Mommy, what did she say?”

“She said Lady isn’t allowed here because it’s no dog beach. She’s right but Lady is some kind of service dog so I told her it’s fine.” She smiles at Bucky and he nods. Then he takes a bottle of water, drinks with some big gulps and rushes off again. “It’s not nice to lie to people, Y/N, did no one tell you that?” A heavy bag lands in the sand beside her and Y/N looks up surprised. “Tony?”

“The one and only.” The man takes off his sunglasses and smiles at her. “So, this is where you spend your childhood?”

“Sometimes.” Y/N smiles at him and then at Pepper as she steps up behind him. “What are you two doing here?” Tony shamelessly sits down on Y/N’s blanket and pulls Pepper with him into the shadow. “We make a vacation. What else?” Tony shrugs and searches the beach for the two familiar boys. “I see that, but why here?” Her eyes switch between Tony and pepper until Pepper answers. “Tony was worried that your vacation wouldn’t go as you planned so he wanted to make sure your alright.” Y/N giggles at Tony’s scandalized expressing but then place her hand on his leg. “I’m okay, Tony. Thank you.” Tony looks at her, seemingly studying her before he nods and directs his gaze back to the kids.

Its silent for a long while. Neither of them talks much, they just appreciate the sun and do their own things. Then suddenly they hear a scream. “Mommy! Mommy! A beast.” Y/N looks up, quickly searching the beach for her kids until she sees Bucky running up to them and Steve running up and down on the shore. “Mommy! It’s will pinch Stevie!” Bucky gesticulates wildly until he sees Tony and pepper. “Uncle Tony!” He screams and throws himself at the man who laughs and catches them. Both of them have forgotten about Steve instantly. Y/N is about to stand up but pepper is not far behind. They both walk down to where Steve still runs, breathlessly screaming and starting to cry. Pepper catches Steve just as he stumbles. He’s still creaming and pointing at the sand behind him. Y/n looks at the spot and sees a little crab running up and down. She bursts into laughter and picks it up, showing it to the boy. “Stevie. IT’s just a crab. It’s so small and probably very proud that it managed to scare you now.”

“Away. Mommy, take it away.” Steve tightens his hold on pepper and looks at the tiny crab with fearful eyes. “Kann ich sie haben? Weißt du, wir sammeln die.” (Can I have it? You know, we’re collecting them.) A little girl nudges Y/N’s elbow and she looks down at the little girl with a smile. “Natürlich. Wo ist dein Eimer?” (Sure. Where’s your bucket?) She puts the little thing into the bucket the girl holds up for her and watches her rush of to her friends. Steve instead sniffles into Peppers shoulder until he seems to recognize that it’s not Y/N he’s crying on. “Aunt Pepper?” he looks up confused and Y/N snorts at him while pepper just smiles. “Hey little man.” Steve smiles a beaming smile at her before he hugs her little tighter. This time without crying. “Oh, my- Stevie. I think you got a bad sunburn.” Y/N frowns at his back. It’s a little red, not looking all that worse but Y/N remembers that Steve’s sunburns never look worse. Not until night time. “Lets gets some more suncream on you.”

Back at their place they find Bucky and Tony sitting in the sun and building a sand castle. Y/N smiles at them both, searches through her bag and pushes Bucky’s cap on hi head. “Mommy, no!” He throws it off again and glares at Y/N but she only shakes her head. “You’re sitting in the sand and build a castle, then you wear a cap, Buck.” She picks it up and pushes it back on Bucky’s head. The boy grumbles a little but this time lets the cap stay. Pepper glares at tony as he looks up and the man rolls his eyes. “Okay, mom.” He stands up and pick up his own cap to wear. Y/N smiles at them before she motions for Pepper to put Steve down so she can put more suncream on his back.

Two days later they are on the beach once again. It’s hot again and the sun merciless. Y/N sits on her blanket again, letting herself be dried by the sun after swimming with Steve and Bucky. Tony had refused to touch the water and had only wandered up and down on the shore. He reassured her and pepper that it has nothing to do with Afghanistan. He was in the water for his tower nonetheless, but he doesn’t feel the need to go into the ocean. Y/N and Pepper don’t believe him, at least not fully. “Y/N, I’ll go and get some ice-cream for everybody, okay?” Y/N looks up from the boys and to Pepper. “Sure, need a hand?”

“No, I’ll think I manage.”

“Okay, could you take Lady with you? I think she needs some moving.” Pepper nods and takes Lady’s leash, calling her and steps away from their little camp. Y/N looks back at Tony. He’s no longer walking up and down, instead he’s walking to her. She waves at him with a smile and he waves back. Until they her Steve. “Bucky? Bucky! Where are you?” Y/N stands up straight while Tony swirls around. Y/N runs up to the man, just as they see Steve. The boy looks around and Tony isn’t to stop. He runs forward, right into the water. “Tony! No Bucky is-” Y/N calls but Tony is already in the water. “-right behind Steve.” Y/N ends her sentence and walks over to the shore. Just in case. “Y/N! What is he doing!” pepper comes running up to her, Lady still at her side but without ice-cream. “He thinks Bucky is drowning or something.”

“But he’s standing right there.” Pepper points at Bucky and Y/N shakes her head. “He didn’t see him. I think Bucky slipped or dived. Steve called him and Tony just… ran off. I’ll go and get him.” Y/N runs over to them just as Bucky slips again. Steve squeaks and Tony instants dives into the water and gets Bucky up to the air again, dragging both boys to the shore. Y/N catches up on them and takes Bucky out of his arms, looking the boy over. His eyes are red form the salt but other than that he looks fine. Her gaze wanders over to tony. He looks a little pale and heaves heavy breaths. “Hey, you two. Aunt Nat wants to get ice-cream. Why don’t you help her?” She smiles at the boys but they look at Tony with worried eyes. “Bucky.” She looks straight at the older boy and points at Pepper. “Go with Pepper.” Bucky’s eyes switch to Pepper and back to Tony but then he takes Steve’s hand and drags him off. Y/N waits until they are out of earshot. “Tony? Hey. They’re alright.” Tony nods and looks up at her with a smile. “I know.”

“Are you alright?”

“I- Strangely, yeah.”

“Really?” Y/N looks confused at his smile that looks entirely genuine. “Yeah. I- I feel good, actually. I thought the water would bother me but… It doesn’t.” Y/N smiles and pats his back as he tackles her into a hug. Then he lets go of her again and looks into her eyes. “Did I hear ice-cream?”

* * *

Y/N sits at home and looks through the pictures on her laptop as the door opens and Bucky and Steve come in. They flop both down beside her, Bucky even goes so far as to pull her a little to him. “What are you doing, baby doll?” Y/N giggles and looks up for a second. “Looking through out pictures.” Steve places his arm on the backrest behind her back and kisses her temple. “How was it? The vacation.”

“Wonderful.” She kisses him for a moment before she leans over to give Bucky the same treatment. The brunette beams at her. “Cool because we planned a new vacation.” Y/N raises her eyebrows at him. “We have no time for another one. We’re back for only three days.”

“Doesn’t hurt to plan, though.” He smiles and leans his head on her shoulder. Y/N’s eyes wander to Steve but the man only shrugs and takes the laptop form her to look through the pictures himself. “I suppose.” She whispers against Bucky’s hair and places her own head on his to rest her eyes.


End file.
